kim_possible_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Killer Bebes
The Bebe robots are Dr. Drakken's attempt to create the perfect woman. However, because of his noted ineptitude at programming artificial intelligence, the Bebes began to think for themselves and deemed his leadership inadequate. They proceeded to devote their considerable skills toward their own goals, and very little was able to stand in their way. The Bebes are feminine robots based on an early design by Dr. Drakken in college. Cold, quick and formidable, the collective Bebe hive desires only perfection in performance. Their collective name is a pun on "Killer Bees," a concept used in various 1970s disaster movies. The Killer Bebes first appeared in Attack of the Killer Bebes, originally broadcast August 2, 2002, and were created by Drakken to kidnap his old classmates from college (including James Possible, Kim's father) as part of a twisted college reunion. However, realizing that their creator was imperfect, the Bebes rebelled against Drakken and chose to work independently. With some help from her father, Kim was able to disrupt the Bebe's programming with a hypersonic pulse severed their link to the Bebe hive mind, thus destroying their ability to coordinate their actions. However, the Bebes would later return with newer upgrades, including enhanced strength and the ability to move at hypersonic speed; allowing them to move so fast that others appear to be frozen in time. The second time around, they were stealing assembly line equipment for the purpose of creating their own hive. When their hive mentality demanded that they search for a queen, they chose to acquire Bonnie Rockwaller, after overhearing Kim describe her as the "bossiest person on the planet". They then hooked Bonnie up to a hive mind generator that linked her subconscious thoughts with the Bebes' CPUs. This resulted in the Bebes not only talking like Bonnie, but also acting to fulfill her subconscious desires (including kidnapping the band, Smash Mouth, because Bonnie wanted them to perform at a Middleton High dance). However, through Wade, Kim and Rufus each acquired a special pair of shoes (the Valkyrie 1000s) that caused them to move at the same speed as the Bebes. This allowed Kim to destroy the original three while Rufus sabotaged the assembly line, resulting in the new Bebes being made with their faces upside down. The shock of being assembled imperfectly then caused the CPUs of the remaining Bebes to crash. Whenever the Bebes show up, Kim knows she's going to have her hands full. With their extendable limbs, incredible strength and now time-warping speed, the Bebes can give pretty much anyone trouble in a fight. However, their physical superiority is about all they have going for them. Their mechanical flaws and constant desire for perfection are easy weaknesses for Kim to exploit. Also, despite the fact that they have already dismissed human beings as inferior, without a human mind to tell them what to do, the Bebes ironically have no idea what to do with themselves, thus further diminishing their threat. Category:Characters Category:Females